Fenizabad
thumb|right|Flag of Fenizabad (the so-called poor man's flag is all red) Fenizabad is the capital and - under the title of Municipal Emirate of Fenizabad - an emirate of the Sultanate of Feniz. Geographic situation Fenizabad is situated right in the centre of northern or proper Feniz, between the mouths of the Wadi Unrhein and the river Rhine which for a long time formed the southern frontier of Liliana. The place also marks the border between the northern lowland rainforest and the elevated desert region. Demographics Fenizabad has nearly 2 million inhabitants. History thumb|right|Draft map of Lutetia phases A-D (2050 BP-154 BP) The first known settlement in the area of modern Fenizabad was a Micholerdian fort founded around 2050 BP (archeologically known as Lutetia Phase A). It was situated on top of the hill ridge between the river Rhein and the wadi Unrhein, now halfway from the centre to the airport. At that time, Micholerdia had stabilized its territory and borders. A merchant place (Lutetia C) was founded out of Lutetia A in 1945 BP, i.e. now within the framework of the Liliani Empire. It was situated near the mouth of the Rhein in whose side arms harbour facilities were installed, and it is the first place known to bear the name Lutetia. In 1144 BP, an outpost (Lutetia B) was founded at the foot of the 500 m steep where the Unrhein comes down from the desert plateau and is met by another wadi, to secure the trails meeting at this important crossing point. In 696 BP, Lutetia C was heavily fortified and became the main place of Lutetia. In 154 BP, a cannon battery was added. In the same year 154 BP, a fort was built on the far (i.e. left or northern) bank of the Rhein, between the river just where its delta opens and the marshes and swamps of southern Zebornia. It was to secure the ford through the Rhein and to provide a retreat should Lutetia be attacked from the southern, desert direction. The Plague deserted the town and the forts completely. The ruler of Estontetso allowed the Iparalaspuqui to settle the region, and in 2 AP they founded a new settlement, with a rectangular layout, on the eastern slope of the hill ridge, which they called I'Paris Lass-Ziff. This is today's Old Town. In front of it, mainly on the coastal plain, a vast new quarter was erected in the 180ies. It comprises a gouvenor's palace (now Sultan's Palace) and an opera house. It became known as Belleville for its then beauty, and this denomination was the exonym (name used outside Feniz) for the city until the 290ies. Under the reign of King Sabin, in 299 AP, the city was renamed Phoenix Town; Sabin even tried to reduce the whole kingdom of Phoenicia to this one place, giving it the name City State of Phoenix Town, a move heavily opposed by the indigenious population which soon revolted, removing the king and enthroning a sultan. The sultan gave the city's name a Fenizic touch by calling it Fenizabad in 300 AP. Landmarks and Tourism thumb|right|Plan of Fenizabad Sights to be seen in Fenizabad (Overview - Interactive map): * Old Mosque * Abu Isa Mosque or New Mosque. Here the holy book of the Fenizic Mounists, Ed'Moun-i, is being kept. It also provides the seat of His Holiness the Caliph Of All Faithful, Feniz's Mounist Leader. * Royal Palace (Sultan's Place) * Old Fort with the world-famous Ceremony of the Kiss * Triumphant Arch Economy and Transport Fenizabad is the prospering heart of the Fenizic economy. The Administration of the Sultanate invests much of the petroleum income to develop the city into an internationally competitive place. Road transport From the Fenizic point of view, the main transportation means for all types of goods - except oil - is by road. Fenizabad is situated between the northern rainwoods and the southern desert at a point where two important rivers can be crossed just before they flow into the ocean. This makes Fenizabad a major road junction and was indeed the reason for its foundation. From here, roads run to the north into Estontetso, west to Neoliliana and Dascunya, south towards Phenixia and Aethelnia. Sea transport Blackport Harbour offers all facilities which can possibly be expected in an intercontinental harbour, with piers, docks and shipyards for all types of tankers and freighters, the emphasis lying on petroleum transshipment. Blackport Harbour Corporation is 50% owned by the City of Fenizabad, 50% by OF Shipping, a sub-subsidiary of the national petroleum company Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF). Air transport The national airlines Ich'Fleeg-Nax Feniz (FF) - for transcontinental routes - and Ich'Fleeg-In Feniz (iF) - for domestic routes - are based at Sultan W'infri-Ed International Airport near Fenizabad. Rail transport Railways are not very important in Feniz. Fenizabad is linked to the Occidental Express high-speed railway system. It is planned to build a wide-gauge railway from the Fenizabad harbour towards Dascunya and the western coast of Longerath. Culture and Sports Culture Fenizabad offers the most diverse architecture, from a historic centre, the Old Town, to the latest architectural creations for the touristic sector as well as for the government. Fenizabad is home of the Emir Dr. I'Foundpat-Role University which is heavily sponsored by OF. Fenizabad offers several cultural sites and events: * 100 years old Royal Opera House, complete with Royal Opera, Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Stadt Theatre and Bul'Var Theatre * Weekly military tattoo and brass concert in front of the Royal Palace, most times directed by His Royal Majesty himself Sports The marvellous golf course of the Phoenix Golf Club is situated at the sea side near Fenizabad. See also * Feniz Category:Vexilli.Net Category:Capital cities Category:Cities